Subject 3: A Renesmee Story
by dredmaster100
Summary: This is a fan fiction that takes place 6 years after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee gets kidnapped. PLEASE READ! RATE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. Takes place 6 years after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee gets kidnapped.**

Chapter 1

Renesmee POV-Present time

I felt like screaming, but I realized that that would have the same effect that it had all the other times I screamed. Nearly complete silence. All I heard was my voice echoing through the dark halls eventually fading away until I couldn't hear it anymore. And it didn't matter what I screamed. I tried yelling for help, I tried begging, I tried shouting crazy things like "I'll give you anything you want, just please someone answer me!" But no one ever came. So I just sat on the uncomfortable floor in the dark not being able to see anything.

I felt like crying, but I knew that wouldn't do any good, for who would know? No one ever visited me. It's like whoever took me forgot I was here. I've never felt so alone. I've never felt more scared, or confused in my entire life, which probably isn't saying much since I'm only 6.

I felt like dreaming, but I knew that as soon as I woke up, I would feel the pain of realizing that my dream was only just that. A dream. Not real. I didn't want to face that pain. I always dreamed of the same thing. My family. My loving family who were probably out of their minds with worry right now. No, who were _definitely_ out of their minds with worry.

So instead of screaming, or crying, or dreaming, I settled on remembering my family. I tried to recall the slightest details about them because I realized that it was the small things I missed the most. It's strange the things you miss.

I specifically dwelled on the nightmare of how this all happened. How I was kidnapped, taken from my family and dropped into this black hole. I tried thinking of all the other ways I could've avoided this in my story. "If only I ran faster" or "If only I stayed home that day" or my personal favorite, "If only I was brave enough to stay where I was." There were too many if onlys in the story right now. It didn't matter how hard I wished, what happened, happened. Nothing could change that.

So I began at the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Flash back Renesmee POV)

"Are you ready to go, Nessie?" Jacob asked.

I looked up at him and smiled. Everything about today was perfect. I woke to my father playing my favorite song on the piano. We called it Meadow Day because it reminded me of how I felt the first time I went to my parents special meadow. It was the most beautiful place I've ever been to.

My mother and I watched my favorite movie, The Lion King, in my room and we also watched reruns of my favorite anime, Naruto. We had to stop over and over because we were making jokes and laughing so hard. Pretty soon my father came upstairs wondering what was so funny and he watched it with us too.

And now Jacob, my best friend and favorite person in the world, was going to take me hunting. I loved hunting with Jacob. We'd always have competitions to see who would get the biggest prey. Sometimes he won. Sometimes I won. Sometimes I cheated. But it was one of the funnest things to do.

"Yup." I sprinted for the door.

"Have fun, Nessie," my dad called out. "And be careful." I rolled my eyes. His endless worry was getting ridiculous. I was with Jacob. He wouldn't let anything happen to me. My dad chuckled at my thoughts. "Regardless, be careful."

Jacob and I headed out and we raced through the trees. I was getting faster as I grew up, so he had a hard time keeping up in his human form. He would have to phase. But when he phased I would have a hard time keeping up. Today I felt lazy.

"Hey Jacob, can I ride on you today?" I asked. He grinned in response. I saw him lag back. I turned my head to give him privacy while he stripped and phased. Few seconds later he was right next to me in wolf form.

He was such a wondrous sight as a wolf. Reddish-brown fur and bigger than a bear. Frightening as he looked, I can't remember a time when I felt scared of him. He reminds me more of a cute dog than a vicious wolf.

We both slowed our pace so that I was able to jump on his back. His fur was as warm and soft as it looked. I wrapped my legs around his sides and my arms around his neck. My fingers got tangled in his fur.

Resting my head on the back of his neck, I was able to faintly hear his heartbeat. It was going really fast. As close as I was to him, I was shocked to hear that it was so soft. I've listened to it hundreds of times and I remember it being very strong.

Maybe it was because my head was to far away from his chest. I tried bringing my arms more toward his chest to feel his heartbeat. Yes, there it was. Strong as a drum.

Pause. I just realized that the heartbeat I hear with my head on his neck is way different than the heartbeat that I feel with my hands on near his chest. Weird. I continued listening. Yeah it was totally different.

I sat up quickly in confusion. Jacob growled in question of my sudden movement. I was about to tell him I'm fine and that it was nothing, but I still heard that faint heartbeat. But it was a little louder this time.

I listened harder. Oh wait. The heartbeat, it wasn't a heartbeat…it was footsteps. I gasped in shock. I listened even more intently. Now that I knew what it was, I could make out 2 sets of footsteps. And they were running towards us. Jacob whined under me. He was getting worried. He could always sense when something was wrong with me.

"Jake do you hear that?" I asked him. I shifted my head closer to the footsteps. Yeah I could definitely here it now. But it wasn't close enough so that I could smell their scent to see if it was somebody I recognize.

Jacob very deliberately shook his head back and forth. He was telling me he didn't hear anything. What the heck? I know I'm not imagining it and I know Jacob's hearing was better than mine. Why can't he hear it?

"Maybe it's nothing." But I didn't really think so. He could tell because he felt tenser than usual. He was probably listening hard for the sound.

But he shouldn't have had to listen too hard for the footsteps. They were loud and clear to me right now. Not only that, but I could smell them now. I didn't recognize their scent.

"Ok Jacob, you don't smell that?" I said a little louder and a little more panicky. He could tell. It took him a longer time before he shook his head no again.

Maybe he didn't know what he was listening or smelling for. I reached my hand up to the side of his face. Realizing what I want, he turned his head back so I could touch it. Then I _showed_ him the sounds and the smell.

My ability intensified as I grew up. As a baby I was only able to _show_ people pictures. But now I can _show_ them sounds, tastes, smells and feelings too.

After I showed Jacob, he waited a while longer to shake his head no again.

I sighed loudly in frustration. "I'm not over-reacting. OR making this up." He eagerly shook his head yes. He knew I wouldn't do something like that.

We kept running for a while but I knew I wouldn't be able to focus on the hunt. I asked Jake if we could go back. He nodded once and than swiftly turned around.

Running back, not only did I hear and smell them, but I felt that they were close. "Jake, they're close." My voice was filled with fear. Hearing it, Jacob started to sprint, running as fast as he could.

I love how he took me so seriously. He didn't think I was lying, he didn't think my imagination was getting the best of me. He didn't think I was kidding and he wasn't taking me home because he wanted to indulge my fantasies. He did it because he actually thought I was in danger.

I looked towards the sound of the footsteps…and I saw two people. They were chasing us. "Jake! Jacob! Look, see there right there!" I pointed to them. Jacob turned and looked. He stared at the trees for a good minute. Slowly he shook his head no.

"What!" I nearly shouted. "Jake that's not possible, they're right there!" I _showed_ him. He growled and picked up the pace.

I started to panic. How could I see these people but not Jake? His senses were suppose to be so much better than mine. And even if they weren't, he should have still been able to see them. I bet even a human could see them…maybe.

Pretty soon, our pursuers were a couple of feet behind us. "Jacob please," I begged. "Please see them. They're here. They're right here." HE turned his head. But he didn't have to shake his head for me to know that he doesn't see them.

I started to sob. "What is going on?" I looked behind me. They were two vampires. The one in front wore an evil grin. He had green hair and his eyes were bright red. The one behind him was bigger and he wore no expression, like an emo person.

"Why little girl," the first one said. He sounded surprised, but pleased. "How can you see us?" His voice made a shiver go down my spine.

"Jacob they're talking to me." I showed him. Jacob, seeing how close they were, turned around and clawed-blindly- at green hair.

He hit him. Green hair went flying back into Emo. They stumbled into a tree. They obviously didn't expect Jacob to hit them.

"Jake, you hit him! You got him! Did you feel it?" He shook his head yes.

Looking back I saw them farther away from us. Green hair's grin was gone. Emo looked angry.

Jacob looked up in the sky and howled- Loudly. This was good. Everyone would come and help fight. Hopefully someone would be able to see the two vampires. I couldn't be the only one.

I snuck a look back at them. They were a little closer. But emo had something in his hand. It looked like an arrow.

An arrow? This day could not get weirder.

Emo threw the arrow at us. It was going to hit Jacob. I showed Jacob to dodge the arrow. Ever so quickly, Jacob obeyed. The arrow hit a nearby tree.

It exploded.

Whoa.

"Oh my Gosh! Jake did you see that?" Jacob didn't answer. Jacob ran faster.

I looked back and saw that the explosion slowed down the vampires again. Emo had two more arrows. He threw them, and I showed Jake where they were. He dodged. I looked back to see a third arrow already in motion. Before I could warn Jacob, the arrow hit him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Flashback Renesmee POV)

Thankfully, Jacob didn't explode. He stumbled, and rolled into a tree. Me, on top of him was thrown into the tree as well. But I landed on Jake's soft stomach. I think he did that on purpose. My hero.

Getting up, I looked at the arrow that hit him in his thigh. Turns out it wasn't the arrows that exploded in the trees. It was a needle. It looked like it poisoned.

Jacob's wolf body was shaking vigorously. There was a slight discoloration in his fur around the needle. It was gray.

"Oh no Jake," I said. I put his giant head in my lap. "Are you ok?"

He growled and very deliberately looked away from me and into the direction of the house. He wanted me to leave him and get back to safety.

"I'll never leave you Jake." He whined. "Come on we have to go. They're coming." But he didn't move. He couldn't move.

I heard a chuckle. I looked up. "Oh your friend won't be moving for a while." It was green hair that spoke. His grin was back and he was walking towards me. When he was right in front of me, he bent down to my level. Jacob growled.

"How can you see me?" I didn't know what to say, mainly because I didn't know the answer. Becoming impatient, he slapped me across the face.

I gasped in pain. Jacob growled in anger. Green hair grinned in pleasure.

"I will ask you one more time. How can you see us?"

I looked at him in the eye. "I don't know. I don't know." I didn't realize I was crying until I couldn't see through my tears. Jacob whined.

"Renesmee!" Never before have I been so happy to hear my father's voice. He was standing a couple of feet away from us clearly confused.

It took us a couple of seconds for him to read all our minds and realize what happened.

He looked from me to the two vampires.

Then he attacked.

I've never seen my father fight before. He always seemed too calm and graceful to fight. But wow. He was amazing. And he was my dad. I was so proud.

He didn't kill the two vampires. They ran away. Once he was sure they were gone he ran to me. "Are you all right?" He knelt down to where I was sitting. He gently touched where I was slapped and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'm fine dad but they did something to Jacob." I told him as he looked at Jake's leg. "He couldn't see them. Why couldn't he see them?" I asked my father. He had to know. He knew everything.

Obviously not this time. "I don't know, love," he said to me. "I couldn't see them either."

My mouth must have been hanging open. Daddy grinned sadly. "Then how did you fight them?"

"I saw them through your thoughts." He looked back down at Jacob. "Carlisle will be here soon. He'll check your leg, Jacob."

I looked up at my father. "I don't understand. How come no one else can see them?"

Daddy looked at me and wiped away the tears that were still running down my face. "We'll talk about that later. Right now I'm just glad you're alright." He pulled me into his chest and let me sob there.

"Nessie? Nessie!" My mother's voice. I looked up to see her run over and grab me, and she gave me one of her bone crushing hugs. "Nessie are you ok? Are you hurt? Do you need to see Carlisle? What happened to Jacob? Why aren't you answering my questions?" She pulled back to look at me.

"I'm fine mom. I'm worried about Jacob. He doesn't look so good." More of Jacob's fur was gray. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving.

The same look of horror that was on my face was on hers. Mom and Jake were good friends too. It was hard for her to see him like this.

"Oh, Jake," She said touching his face. "Don't worry Carlisle will look at you." To daddy she said, "Edward what happened?"

"I'm still not entirely sure," he said slowly. "The attackers seemed to be invisible. Only Nessie could see them."

"What? That's not possible! How can that happen?"

"I don't know."

At that moment Carlisle came.

He calmly bent down next to Jacob's leg. "This looks like poison," he said after a couple of seconds. I noticed that he brought his doctor bag with him. He pulled out two gloves, put them on, and he pulled out Jakes needle.

Jacob whined.

"I'll have to see what this is. However I am fairly certain it's a paralysis potion. I've seen the voluri use it a few times."

"Can it be cured?" I asked.

"No, but it wears off in an hour or so. Jacob will be fine." He looked at me and smiled kindly.

I let out the breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

Behind Carlisle, I saw two wolves appear. Seth and Leah just got here. They must know everything that's happened because they could hear Jacob's thoughts.

"You two should carry Jacob back to the main house," Carlisle said to them. There I will make sure that this is what I think it is."

Seth nodded once and went towards Jacob. We all got up and out of his way. He slid himself under Jacob and then stood up, carrying Jake on his back. Then he and Leah started running.

"We should head back too," Carlisle said. "Everyone else is waiting. And I don't think its safe around here now."

We all agreed without speaking and we ran back to the main house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Flash Back-Renesmee POV)

As soon as we got to the house, all my aunts and uncles shot us with questions. Carlisle told everyone to hold off on the questions. We gathered in the dinning room and we sat at the long table.

"Ok. Edward why don't you explain what happened?" Carlisle asked.

Dad waited before answering. "I don't really understand what happened. I think Nessie will be better to explain."

All eyes turned on me. I got a quivering feeling in my stomach. Nerves.

But then a wave of calm rushed over me. I looked at Jasper. "Thanks uncle Jasper." He smiled.

I then began to tell them the story. I told them about how the footsteps and how I thought it was Jacob's heartbeat. I told them how Jacob couldn't hear or smell or see them. I told them about the arrows that exploded and the needle that poisoned. Then I told them that dad fought them off.

"Could you see them Edward?" Carlisle asked. Eyes turned to Edward.

"No. But I saw them through Nessie thoughts."

"Nessie's the only one that can see them?" My mom asked.

"Apparently."

We all let that sink in.

"Theories?" Carlisle asked.

Silence followed. The uncomfortable kind. Or maybe it was just me. Every couple of seconds someone would look at me like I was an experiment. It made me feel weird.

"Oh that's a good thought," my dad said. Everyone looked at him. For a second I thought he was talking about my thoughts. "Jacob had an idea."

Jacob? "Where is he?" I asked.

"He's outside but he can hear us." Hearing my worrying thoughts he added, "He's fine Nessie. The paralysis is wearing off."

I smiled. "What did he think?"

"Nessie, your abilities are the reverse of your mother and mine's, did you know that?"

I did. I remember when I asked my dad when I was younger how I could do what I can and he told me that I take what they can do, and I do it backwards.

"Well the reverse of your mother's ability is for a shield to have no affect on you. That's why you can get into your mother's head." He smiled at mom.

I knew all this. I don't see how it explains how I'm the only one who can see the vampires.

"Jacob's theory is that those two vampires must be in a shield. A different kind of shield than Bella's. Bella's shield is a shield for the mind, but their shield must be a shield for the body."

He let that sink in for all of us. "So Nessie can see them because she's breaking through their shield?" Carlisle asked.

Dad nodded. "That's the best explanation we've got."

Silence followed again as we all thought about this theory. It made sense. But I never thought the reverse on my mother's ability would be of any use to me. Well, except for showing things to her.

"Well," Esme spoke for the first time. "What do we do know?"

Huh. Good question. What were we going to do?

"We fight." Emmett said, his obvious physical strength leaking into his words It didn't surprise me that he would suggest this. I swear Emmett's first solution to every problem is throwing a punch.

My dad nodded at me. We grinned at each other.

"I'm pretty sure that would be impossible," Alice said. "We can't see them." The way she said that made me wonder.

"Alice, can you _see_ them?"

Shocked was the expression on her face. Then confusion. Finally, understanding. All of this was under a second.

"I've never tried," she admitted honestly. "Hold on." She closed her eyes and started to look into our future.

I don't know how she was able to focus. We were all looking at her, she knew that. _I_ would never be able to concentrate on something if everyone was watching me.

"Hmm," my dad said, a reaction to my thoughts. I looked prepared to hear a joke about how I was too much like my mother, but he was looking at Alice. She must have saw something.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked. "What did she see?"

"It's not about the shielded vampires. I don't even think it's related."

"What is it?" Carlisle repeated.

"The Denali clan. They're coming. They need our help."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Flash back-Renesmee POV)

Waiting: my least favorite activity. Especially now, with everything that's going on. Alice told us that the Denali's would be here within the hour. She didn't know what they wanted, but she could tell it was something big.

We all still sat in the dinning room. Our accepted theory as to why I was the only one who could see the vampires was that they were shielding. Figuring out that mystery, there was nothing else to talk about. And so we sat. And we waited.

This was the disadvantage of being half-human. I looked around at my family and they were still as stone. Not moving, not breathing-just sitting. And then there was me. Impatience was radiating off of my skin. Bored out off my mind, I was trying to be as still as everyone else. Key word: _trying_. I was failing epically.

Then, just when I thought I couldn't get any more restless, the door opened.

"Jacob!" I yelled. I got up out of my chair and threw myself at him. He caught me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Are you alright, Nessie?" He asked me. Worry written all over his face.

I couldn't believe it. I wasn't the one who was hit with poison. I wasn't the one who had been paralyzed for the last hour. Yet, he was worried about me.

"Aw Jake, I'm fine," I told him. "Are you Ok?" He set me down and I looked him over. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his jeans were faded. As we walked to the living room-we left the brooding vampires in the dining room- I noticed him limping on the leg that was hit.

He saw me eying it. "Don't worry about it, Nessie," he reassured me. "I'm fine."

Jacob sat down on the couch and I went and sat on his lap. He put his arms around me and I rested my head on his chest. I didn't realize up until then how tired I was.

We sat in silence. But I wasn't uncomfortable with Jacob like I was in the room full of the vampires. It was as easy as breathing with Jake.

Waiting with Jacob, time seemed to pass much faster.

"Nessie, I want to ask you something." Jacob said at one point.

"Of course, Jake. Ask me anything." I wondered what he wanted to ask me. I don't think there was anything about me that Jacob didn't already know.

"What's it like, having a werewolf as a best friend?"

I looked up at him and snickered. "What?" This was random.

He shrugged, half a grin on his face. "What's it like?"

Confused to why he was asking this, I tried to find the answers in his face. No such luck.

"It's the best," I told him. "It's awesome. It's epic. I couldn't be more happier." I knew this would make him happy.

I was right. He gave me one of his best and greatest smiles before he kissed my cheek. I giggled.

At that moment, the door opened. I saw my father walk in. "The Denali's are here." He told us. The rest of the family followed him out of the room and out the house. Jake and I followed as well. When we got outside, he took my hand.

"Stay close to me," he said. I nodded and crept a little closer to him.

Everyone looked south. I guess that's where they would be coming from. We were staring at the trees, waiting for our friends to appear out of them.

2 minutes passed. Four minutes. Then five. I was starting to get impatient again.

"I hear their thoughts," dad said. I smiled gratefully.

"They should be here in less than 2 minutes," Alice predicted.

Accurate as always, I saw them come in the trees, running at full speed towards us.

There was Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar and Garrett. But Kate wasn't there.

My father gasped. We all looked at him.

"What is it?" Mom asked.

"Kate. She's been kidnapped."

I gasped. Everyone did. "What?" Carlisle asked.

"He's right," Tanya said. She led her clan up to ours. "They took her yesterday. We need your help."

I looked at Tanya. Her expression was stiff. It might've looked angry or arrogant to people who didn't know her. But I could see the pain in her eyes. She lost her sister.

I looked at Garrett next. He and Kate were mates. Oh my gosh. This is horrible. His eyes were empty. His expression was empty. Everything about him screamed that something was missing.

And he _was_ missing something. He was missing his soul mate. His other half. This was depressing.

"What can we do?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know. But we don't have anyone else to turn to." Tanya's voice broke.

"Of course we'll help. Do you know who took her? Do you know where?" Carlisle asked.

Garrett shook his head but before he could say anything my father spoke. "You couldn't see them?" He asked incredulously.

"No we couldn't. They took her and we tried to follow. After a mile we lost her scent."

"Do you know anything about this?" Tanya asked. She looked from Carlisle to Edward.

"A little. We encountered two vampires that we couldn't see, today. Edward fought them off."

"How did you fight if you couldn't see them?" Garrett asked suspiciously, eyes narrowing.

"Renesmee was able to see them, and I looked through her thoughts."

Garrett's eyes narrowed even more. He looked at me. "How did you see them?" His voiced turned accusing.

Once again, I felt uncomfortable with everyone's eyes on me. Carlisle noticed.

"Please, lets go inside and we'll explain everything. We'll discus what to do next."

As always, Carlisle's word was followed. We went inside and sat in the dining room again. This time, I had a feeling it would be less boring than the last.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Flashback- Renesmee POV)

It didn't take us long to understand the Denali's story because it was much like our story.

They were out hunting and Kate had wandered ahead. This wasn't unusual. Kate never stayed with the group. No one thought anything strange until they heard her scream.

"We followed her scent and we saw her," Tanya said sadly. "She was being dragged… but we couldn't see who or what was dragging her. She was struggling, but her efforts seemed to be in vain." I heard Garrett groan slightly.

I turned to look at him and I saw him sitting with his head in his hands. It didn't seem like he was listening to Tanya. I don't think he wanted to hear the story of how the love of his life was taken away from him.

They tried to follow but after a while Kate disappeared as well. They couldn't see her, smell or hear her.

After their story, Carlisle told them ours. He told them about how I could see them but Jacob couldn't. He told them about the poison needle and how it paralyzed Jake. He said that my father fought them off using my thoughts to see.

"What do we do now?" It was Garrett who asked. His voice sounded so hopeless, so full of despair, it brought tears to my eyes. Jacob saw and he took his thumb and wiped them away, smiling sadly at me.

No one had an answer. That is, besides me.

My father looked at me. "Absolutely not," he said sternly. All eyes turned to him, and then me. This attention thing was really starting to get on my nerves.

"What?" my mother asked. Dad just shook his head. Obviously not wanting to share my idea. Oh well, then I'll just have to tell everyone.

"Hush, Renesmee," my father said, his voice strict. _I have to help, Dad_, I thought. "No. Absolutely, no."

"Would someone please fill us in on the silent conversation?" Emmett asked.

I smiled at him. "Gladly." I heard my father growl.

"Edward," mom said in shock.

He looked at her. "She wants to go out looking for them."

My mother looked at me. "You are not serious," she said to me.

I looked back at her. "I'm the only one who can see them," I said. "It has to be me."

"No," was all she said.

"Mom," I whined.

"End of story, Nessie. We're not discussing it anymore," my father's voice was like acid.

It was silent as I gave up on my idea.

"Please," Garrett whispered. Everyone looked at him. "Please," he said again.

_What if it were mom, dad? Wouldn't you want everyone to do all they can to get her back?_

My father groaned. He closed his eyes.

_Please, dad. I can't just do nothing._

My father sighed and opened his eyes. "Nessie has a good idea," he said reluctantly.

Mom stared at him in disbelief but it was Jacob who spoke. "Are we actually considering this?" Hi voice was a mixture between shock and anger.

"There's no other way. And she won't be alone," my father explained calmly. But I could tell that this wasn't easy for him.

"No," he said, his voice clearly showing that he had no intention of being persuaded.

"Jake it's either we all go looking for them now, or they come for us when we least expect it."

"And what do you suppose we do if we find them?" he said, still angry.

"If we find them, we find Kate," Garrett's soft voice said. He looked at me gratefully.

"She wouldn't be alone," Carlisle said to Jake and my mother. "Although everyone shouldn't go. Just the ones whose scents she's most familiar to. That way she won't get confused."

I smiled at him, grateful to have him on my side.

"Fine. I'm going," he said, daring for someone to refuse him.

"So am I." Dad.

"Me too," my mother said.

"Count me in." Emmett. Of course he would want to see some action.

"All right then," Carlisle said. "You four will go with Nessie. If she finds them, call us and we'll all come."

We agreed and got up.

"Thank you," Garrett said softly. He was looking at me. I smiled and walked out.

As soon as we got outside, Jacob and my father surrounded me, trying to shield me.

I sighed. "I won't be able to smell or see anything like this," I complained.

Moving away, I went and took my Mom's hand. Jacob phased and went behind us. Dad and Emmett took up the rear.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Where should we start?" Mom asked.

Huh. Good question. My dad had the answer. "Let's go from where Jake and Nessie were hunting this morning. That's where we last saw them."

It was strange how things had changed so much since this morning. I remember this day started out perfect. Now look where we are. How I wished, mom dad and I could o back to watching naruto without worrying about evil vampires.

Dad smiled at me. "Ok, Nessie. Lead the way."

I nodded and took of running.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-**REVIEW PLEASE**

(Flashback-Renesmee POV)

I familiarized the sound of my parents, Jacob and Emmett's footsteps. That way I would know if I heard new runners. So far, I haven't heard anything new.

We've been running for about ten minutes. I've been listening intently for the whole entire time, waiting to hear something. I heard nothing.

Sighing in despair, I was about to suggest that we go back. Hold up. When I sighed, I caught a scent that I didn't recognize. I sniffed again, this time bigger. Yup, this was definitely a new scent. Eager with this new discovery, I ran faster, tracking it.

"Good job, Nessie," Dad said. I smiled in pride. "She found a scent," he explained to the others.

"Finally, I was getting bored," Emmett said. I rolled my eyes. Of course you were Emmett.

I followed the mysterious scent mostly south. The more time I spent tracking it, the more I became familiar with it. I could probably pick out this scent anywhere now.

Pretty soon, I couldn't place where we were. We ran farther than I had ever gone before.

There was nothing much out here. There were barely any animals to hunt, and the trees were becoming fewer by the mile. It made me wonder where we were.

"We are about to enter Canada," my father said. I nodded.

The scent became stronger and I knew we were close. I ran faster with excitement.

"Not too fast, Nessie. Be careful," my mother warned.

I reluctantly slowed my pace. A little.

But then, I looked ahead and I saw a small cave, about a mile away.

"Uh," I said. "Please tell me you guys see that," I said pointing to it.

"The cave? I see it," Emmett said. My parents saw it too.

"The scent's coming from in there," I told them. I ran faster.

"Nessie," my father warned. I slowed down.

About a couple of feet from the cave we all stopped. Dad came up and took my hand and Mom held the other.

"Let's go," I said, walking forward breaking free of them. But dad caught me and dragged me back before I even made two steps.

"Stay with us, Nessie." Mom and Dad both grabbed my hands again.

I sighed impatiently. "Alright. Now let's go." And we walked slowly into the cave.

Once inside, I sniffed. The scent was coming from our right. "That way," I said.

Everything happened so quickly; I barely had time to warn anybody. It was green hair. I heard him on the ceiling of the cave, but as soon as I looked up. He dropped down, on Emmett.

"Emmett!" I yelled. Too late. Green hair was on Emmett, but he couldn't hold him down for long. Emmett was able to turn on the ground and punch him off.

He got up.

"Where is he?" he asked. I sighed. They couldn't see him. Which meant they would be depending on me. I looked around and I saw him coming for my mom.

But before I could warn her, Dad jumped in front and attacked him. Punching him, Green hair stumbled back and into Jacob's jaws. _Crunch, _was all I heard before he collapsed on the floor. Dead.

"He's dead," I told everyone. They relaxed.

But then dad gasped. We all looked at him. "The shield is down. I can hear their thoughts." He said. "We're surrounded."

"How many?" Emmett asked.

It took awhile before he answered. "About ten. I hear their thoughts, so you should be able to see them. Jacob, take Nessie out of here." Jacob nodded and motioned for me to get on his back. I got on.

I looked back at them. "Be careful," was all I could say before Jacob took off.

Running with Jacob again, I got this strange sense of de ja vu. Jacob and I were running from the vampires chasing us, I was on his back. The only difference is that now Jacob can see the vampires chasing us. He didn't need me now. So I just buried my face in his fur and tried to escape the reality I was in where dangerous people were after me.

Pretty soon Jacob came to an abrupt stop. I looked up. Emo was standing there. No expression whatsoever on his face. I guess that's what made him so scary to me.

Jacob swiped at him. Emo tried to dodge but was too slow. He was hit and fell to the ground. Without missing a beat, he got back up and attacked, this time aiming at me. Jake spun around and hit him again. This time taking his face off in the process.

Another vampire came up behind us, trying to be sneaky. He was about a foot away from me about to strike at my head. If he thought for one second that Jacob was distracted, he was wrong. Putting his weight on his front legs, Jacob kicked the vampire back with his hind legs. Once the vampire was far back enough, Jake turned and bit through the vampire's stomach. Now he was into two parts…and there was red liquid leaking out of him.

What? Vampires don't bleed. But this wasn't blood. It had a funny smell that burned my nose. Weird. We should stay away from that.

That's when I realized that Jacob bit that Vampire. The suspicious liquid was already in his mouth.

"On no, Jake!" I yelled. "Spit it out!"

He was about to, but another vampire came from behind us. He threw me to one side and punched Jacob in the nose. He fell. I waited for him to get back up.

He didn't.

The vampire turned to me. I started to craw backwards but he caught me by my throat and picked me up.

"Well hello there," he said to me, a grin on his face. "Master will be so pleased to meet you. He's heard so much about you." I gulped. I saw his fist before it hit my face.

Next thing I knew I woke up alone in a black cell.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Don't forget to review please.

(Present time Jacob POV)

Darkness, loneliness, hunger…none of these conditions affected me-much. It _was_ dark, and I _was_ alone and I _was_ hungry, but that didn't matter much. My mind was elsewhere.

Where is she? Is she OK? Did they take her, too? But I'm almost positive that they did. I just hope that I'm wrong.

What could they be doing to her? Is she like me-alone in a dark, empty room? Or is she with them now? They could be using her or hurting her. The possibilities are endless.

Who are these bloodsuckers? Who do they think they are, kidnapping us? I'll have no hesitation biting off their heads. When they came for me I would attack and I would rip them apart. The problem was-they never came.

I've never felt so _helpless_. I can't do anything. I've tried phasing, but that's when I realized how small this room is. The top of my head hit the ceiling so I had to bend down. My tail was against the wall behind me, and my nose touched the wall in front of me. If I tried to turn around, I might get stuck.

I tried breaking my way out, but that's when I realized how strong these walls were. I constantly through myself at them, punching, kicking…but they wouldn't budge. One time when I punched the walls…_I broke my hand._ What the hell? A normal wall would have fell, or at least made a hole. But with these, it was like I had no effect.

I can't keep track of time. I can't see the sun and I don't have a watch. It could've been days or weeks since I got first got here.

So I just sat there. I thought about my Nessie; the good times, before we got into this mess. I smiled at how vivid these memories were.

I leaned against the wall and let the memories turn into dreams.

(Present time-Renesmee's point of view)

I heard the sweetest of sounds, footsteps. I nearly jumped for joy before I realized that I should be scared. These were the people that took me. What if they decided to kill me? What did they want from me?

The footsteps became louder. They were getting closer. They were walking leisurely it seemed like. The suspense was killing me.

Finally, I heard the footsteps stop right in front of the wall. Lights came on for the first time and I got to see where I was. Four brick walls surrounded me. I saw nothing else. I wondered how he was going to get in. There was no door.

Apparently, he didn't need one. He stepped right through. Whoa. He walked _through_ the walls. Very cool… And very creepy.

He must have seen my shocked expression because he smiled. It wasn't a friendly one.

This was the vampire that took me. He seemed even less friendly than before. His eyes were blood red, and his hair was jet black. The grin looked mischievous.

"Hmm," his voice was over-polite. It was like he was forcing it. "Sorry for the wait. We're ready for you now."

Ready for me? What did that mean? "What do you want from me?" I asked. My voice sounded shaky and uncertain.

"All will be explained soon."

I didn't know if I wanted to find out.

"But-" I tried to say.

"No more questions!" he yelled. He smacked me across the face. Not hard, but enough to get my attention. His grin was gone. "Let's not forget, you are my prisoner, you follow my orders, and you do as your told. Do you understand?" I nodded my head.

"Good. Get up and put on this." He tossed me a black jumpsuit. It reminded me of what people wear in jail. "You have twenty seconds to change." He walked back through the wall.

I stared at where he was dumb-founded. Then I realized that I should be changing. I didn't know how much time I had left so I quickly stripped out of my clothes and put the jumpsuit on. Once the suit was on, I looked at the shirt that I had taken off. It was the shirt Alice gave me for my birthday. My heart filled with sorrow, longing for her and the rest of my family. I wish I could tell them that I'm ok, that I'm _alive_. They must be worried sick.

The vampire walked in again, this time I paid more attention to how he came in. But I learned nothing new. He just walked through the wall.

Smiling he sad, "Prison suits you." He walked towards me and bent down to my level. "From now on, your old identity is irrelevant. You are not who you used to be. Your name, your family-gone. You'll never see them again. From this day foreword you'll be called Subject 3. Three for short. DO you understand?"

He waited for me to say something. But honestly, what could I say? He just told me that my life, the life I loved, full of the people that I love, was over. How do I respond to that without breaking out in tears?

I looked at him. He didn't wait for an answer. Standing up, he grabbed me by the back of my suit around the collar and pushed me forward. Then he yanked me back, sharply.

"OH, I forgot," he said. " Don't try to escape. One, you will never succeed. Two, there will be consequences. You think this cell is bad. I'll put you in a cell where your skin will feel like it's bursting into flames. Or a cell where it feels as though someone is pulling you apart limb by limb."

My breath caught. Was that even possible, or was he just trying to scare me. I decided that I didn't want to find out.

"Alright. Let's go. Pushing me forward I walked through the wall. Wow.

If felt like walking through water. The wall was so thick, so I was inside for about 5 seconds walking through. It was hard to breath too. Like having a bag over your head.

Then it was done. We were on the other side of the wall. "Yes I can walk through walls. Fascinating isn't it?"

I looked around. We were in the middle of a long hallway that stretched out both ways into darkness. I became scared.

He pushed me forward. "Walk, three," he commanded in a tone that made my skin crawl.

I started to walk. He followed behind me. I felt his eyes on my back. I resisted the urge to look back. Not being able to see him, made me feel vulnerable.

Not long we came across a room. "Enter," an unfamiliar voice said from inside, even though we didn't knock. I came in.

In the middle of the room was a chair. It had leg restraints, arm restraints, and a whole bunch of other things that I didn't know what they were.

Next to the chair was a vampire. His face looked bored. He was wearing all white, which made his jet-black hair and his blood red eyes stand out. He pointed to the chair. "Sit, three."

I didn't know what was going to happen to me. That chair looked strong, like it was built to hold vampires down. I shook my head and backed away slowly. I would _not_ go in that chair.

I forgot about the vampire behind me. He picked me up and started for the chair.

I've never been one for tantrums. But in that instant, I struggled. I screamed, I kicked...fruitless. He put me in the chair and strapped me up. After the second restraint he put in me, I couldn't move. But he proceeded with even more. My arms and legs were strapped. My head, stomach, mouth…everything. The only thing I could do successfully when it was finished was breath.

"Get started," the first vampire said. "By the end of the day, you should have her power."

That's what this is about? My power? They wanted to have my ability to _show_ things to people? All this trouble for that?

The second vampire looked at me. "Don't worry he said. For a second I thought he was talking to me. "I'll have that counter-shield in no time."

Oh. I see. They wanted my ability to be able to penetrate a shield.

The first vampire left. The second got up and brought what looked like a crown. He slammed it on my forehead.

I understand now when he needed to restrain me so much. I thrashed and kicked and screamed.

It felt like the crown thing was draining something out of me. I felt something in me rushing through me body to my head and out my system.

I struggled, but it was no use. My head felt like it was going to explode.

My last thought before I blacked out was _I'm going to die. _Hopefully I was wrong.

** Thanks for reading. Hoped you guys liked it. Before you do anything else….REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please try to review. Thanks. Enjoy!**

Chapter-9

(Present time Edward POV)

It was all very confusing, how it happened. I've never felt so useless. Well, no, actually. I have. When Bella was pregnant and I watched her get weaker and weaker every day. I felt like I was being ripped apart seeing her like that and not being able to do anything about it. When it was over, I never thought any bad thing could compare to that.

I was wrong.

Watching my daughter get taken from me was like being ripped apart again. She's _mine_. How dare they!

Of course I didn't actually see it with my own eyes. I was watching through the kidnapper's thoughts. His head was the most unpleasant place to be. His memories were gory, his thoughts were full of profanities, and all of the things he had done made me want to kill him, even before he took my little Nessie. Just thinking about what he could do to her made me want to snap.

The good part is that he didn't seem to know that the shield was down. It seems this one vampire-green hair- was shielding everyone. He didn't realize that we killed him.

He also didn't know that I could hear his thoughts. I heard everything. His entire plan. Well, not _his_ plan. He wasn't the boss. The boss was far more powerful than this vampire.

I was listening to him think about this, when I saw him go after Nessie. I was in the cave with Bella and Emmett.

"No!" I yelled out. But Jacob was quick, thank goodness. He kicked him back and the vampire fell. Jake took the advantage of his vulnerability by biting him in half before he could get up.

This was when I heard the kidnapper's thoughts. It was a trap.

"No!" I yelled again and ran after them. Bella and Emmett were on my flanks begging me to tell them what's wrong. I barely heard them.

The kidnapper had filled the vampire's body up with the Paralysis potion. He was counting on Jacob biting him so that Jake would be poisoned.

_An easy target, now. Don't have your over-sized dog to protect you now, do you? _

These were his exact thoughts. I still remember them clearly. They were replaying in my head over and over. By the time we got to where they were, Jacob and Nessie were gone.

Explaining what happened to Bella was extremely hard. She didn't seem to understand at first.

Her face, full of pain, made me want to curl up on the ground right there. Even Emmett was at a loss for words.

Alice _saw_ us coming back. She knew then that Jacob and Nessie weren't with us because she can't _see_ them. But when she had a vision of me, Bella and Emmett she knew that they were kidnapped. Otherwise she wouldn't have seen us.

By the time we got back to the house, everyone knew. Good. I don't think "We lost Nessie" would have ever came easily out of our mouths.

Despair cast over all of us. Even Garrett looked more depressed than before. He was feeling guilty, blaming himself for Nessie's kidnapping. Jasper didn't make him feel better because he thought it was Garrett's fault as well. But they were both wrong. It was my fault; I let her go. Jasper, sensing my guilt, looked at me and shook his head, no. I smiled sadly.

"I know what there planning," I said, addressing everyone but looking at Carlisle. "I know where they are, what they're going to do, what they've _already_ done." I looked at Garrett. "I know where Kate is." His head perked up, and for the first time since I saw him, hope was on his face. I looked at Bella. "I know where Nessie is." Relief washed over her face, followed by anxiousness and impatience.

"What are we waiting for?" Bella said at the same time Garrett said, "Let's go."

But it was Carlisle's question I answered. " What's their plan?" He had asked.

I told them everything from the kidnapper's thoughts. "They're stealing powers. They knew about Kate's electric shock and so they kidnapped her to steal it. They weren't planning on taking Nessie, but they realized that she could break through their shield. They decided that power would be useful. Also, Jacob's phasing power is useful to them as well."

"What do they want to do with all that power?" Carlisle asked.

"They are going to combine them somehow. The boss wants them all for himself. He's going to put them in him so that he can use them."

"But why didn't they come after any of us?" Bella asked. "A mind reader, someone who sees the future…why aren't they after us?"

"Because they didn't know about us," I told her. "They didn't even know about Nessie until they heard her tell Jacob that someone was following them. And out of the Denali clan, the only person the boss wanted was Kate."

"So where are they? Let's go," Garrett said.

"They're not too far," I said. "Maybe a day's run. They won't be shielded, so we should be able to see them. But once we're there, we'll have some trouble."

"Like what?" Tanya asked.

"Well, they have been experimenting with different things to make weapons. These weapons are deadly, even to a vampire."

"I'm still going," Bella said, without hesitation.

"Of course. I'm just saying we need to be careful. Agreed?" She nodded and I heard everyone's silent agreement.

It was silent for a moment.

_Is Kate all right? _Garrett asked me in his thoughts.

I looked at him. "Kate is alive," I told him. "They have her thirsty so that she'll be weaker and easier to handle." I smiled sadly. "She's given them quite a hard time."

That brought a smile on Garrett's face. It looked unusual after seeing him so dispirited. "That's my girl," he said. I can still detect a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Are we going then? It will be dangerous. Anyone is free to stay," Carlisle said. He always made sure that no one felt pressured into one of our missions.

When no one objected he said, "Well then. Let's go. Let's go save Kate and Nessie."

**Thanks for reading everyone. It means a lot.**

** Don't forget…REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Its my next chapter. Hope you like it.**

(Jacob's POV-present time)

I heard footsteps. Finally, Jeez!

I was starting to wonder if they had forgotten about me. See, that should have made me happy. Them forgetting that they had prisoner would mean that they aren't going to "use" me and time soon, and I had more time to find away to escape or whatever. But since I suspected that they had Nessie captured, I wondered if the reason that they forgot about me was that they were preoccupied with her.

A shiver went time my spine. If they had hurt her, I would cheerfully beat them to death.

The footsteps were slowly getting closer. Damn, they must be walking _really_ slow. I guess they do this on purpose. They have there prisoners isolated for a long time, and when we start to hear them coming it's like the best thing in the world and then you forget to be scared or you forget that you want to escape. I can see how that would work for some people.

But not me. I was ready. Crouched in the front of wall. As soon as he opened it, I would attack.

The lights came on. It took a couple of seconds for my eyes to adjust.

Wait, where's the door? I look all over the wall for some type of opening that he would come in through, but I couldn't find it.

Well then how the hell is this guy getting in? The footsteps stopped in front of the wall.

Alright, now I'm curious. I couldn't break the wall down, so I don't really think he can either. And there was no opening. How was he getting in?

The guy just stood on the other side of the wall. Suspense was building up in me.

"Hey bloodsucker!" I screamed. "You coming in or what?" I heard him chuckle. "Glad I amuse you. Why don't let me out and then we'll see who gets the last laugh."

I waited. Nothing happened.

Did I imagine those footsteps? No. Pretty sure I didn't. And I didn't imagine that chuckle I heard either. Was he still there? I didn't hear him walk away.

"You still there, leech? Do something already. I'm not known for my patience."

He chuckle again. Then I saw it.

He walked _through_ the wall. _Through_ it. It was like it wasn't even there. And I'm sure it was there. I was throwing myself at it for like an hour for crying out loud!

But he just stepped through. One minute it was just the wall. The next, I saw his head come out, then his shoulders, and then the rest of his body. Damn.

I was speechless.

"What, no round of applause?" he asked sarcastically. "No witty remark?" He shook his head. "I must say, I'm a _little_ disappointed." He dragged out the word little.

I found my voice. "I could care less, what you are or how you feel, bloodsucker." I lunged at him. I prepared myself to feel his hard body, but instead all I felt was the wall.

I was getting sick and tired of crashing into that stupid wall.

I turned and faced him. He hadn't moved. He was still in the same position. Turning around, he said, "Now that, deserves an applause if I do say so myself."

How conceited was this guy? "What the hell?"

He shrugged. "Let's see if you can figure it out." He smiled and waited.

I wasn't in the mood for playing guessing games. "Let me out right now or I'll rip your head off!"

He didn't seem affected by my threat. "Go ahead an try. I like a challenge."

I considered phasing, but with the room being this size, I wouldn't be able to move. Damn. I bet he planned this too.

So I settled for lunging at him again. And again I ended up on the other side of him. But this time I paid attention. I saw that I was about to hit him, and then…_I_ went through him.

Repulsion went through me. _I _was inside a vampire? I'd rather be skinned alive. I shivered.

"Figured it out yet?" He asked me. I hated that smug, cocky smile he had on his face. It made me furious that I couldn't wipe it off, along with the rest of his head. Dumb bloodsucker.

I nodded my head in answer to his question.

"Good. Then you know that attacking me is pointless and a waste of time. But I have all the time in the world. So it really doesn't matter to me that much. However, I am very excited about what I have planned, so I would prefer if we could get along with it quickly."

The hell, I was gunna make this easy for him. I'm not doing anything for him.

"You're insane, if you think that I'm just going to help you," I snarled.

"Oh I'm not insane. Maybe a little crazy. But you _are_ going to do what I say." It sounded like a command.

"I don't take commands from filthy bloodsuckers!" I yelled furiously. "Keep that in mind, leech."

This guy seemed impervious to my threats. "I feel that you don't like vampires," he said conversationally.

I snorted. Is that what he feels?

"I suppose then that this half-breed we have here means nothing to you then, is that right?"

My breath caught. I heard the threat in his voice. I looked at him in shock. Then in anger.

"Do _not_ threaten her. Leave her out of this!"

"Oh I'm afraid she's already apart of it. In fact she was first. We're finished with her, now. We don't need her anymore." He let voice told me to read between the lines.

Before, they weren't going to kill her because they needed her. What for, I still don't know. But whatever they needed they got and she's no longer useful.

They can kill her now.

"Don't," my voice turned soft, pleading.

"Hmm," he said. "Don't want to see the half-breed dead, do we? I must say, I've never really heard about a half vampire. How did you ever create that? So very interesting, I wouldn't want to destroy something so fascinating. Alas! We never really get what we want."

"Don't," I said again in the same way.

"I won't have any reason to hurt her, should you do what I say. But if you disobey me, she _will_ suffer for it. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I said immediately.

He smiled then, clearly pleased. "Well then, let's go."

I realize now, that this could not get better for him. As long as he had Nessie, I would do anything.

He had found himself a slave.

**Thank for Reading. Oh and BTW…REVIEW! **

**Hope you liked it**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. HAPPY SATURDAY! Enjoy**

(Renesmee POV)

I don't remember a time in my life where I have been alone. I was always with someone. My parents, my aunts, my uncles, Jake…someone was always there with me. I've never hunted by myself, I've never played by myself, I've never wandered into the forest by myself. I've never gone to school before but I can imagine that when (if) I do, my dad would make sure that at least one person would be in all of my classes.

After having been alone for about 2-3 days, I can tell that loneliness is probably the scariest thing in this world. I've never realized how much I counted on my family being there for me. My parents were always down the hall every morning when I woke up. Jake would always come running if I needed him. My aunts and uncles and grandparents were always in the main house waiting for us to arrive. I realize now that I took all those things for granted.

Sitting here, back in my "room," I started making a list of everything that I have been taking for granted. Hearing my dad play the piano, playing around with Jake, Emmett's jokes, listening to everyone laugh at Emmett's jokes…it's strange the things you miss.

And oh, did I miss them. What wouldn't I do to see them again? I wonder what we'd be doing now if I hadn't gotten kidnapped. This would be a regular Saturday. And I would be home. Or with Jake.

"Deep in thought, are we?" I looked up in surprise. The man who kidnapped me, I learned his name was Osiris, was standing in front of the wall. I didn't even hear him coming. But then again I wasn't really listening. Not knowing what to say, I just stared at him.

"Hmm. Aren't in a talkative mood, Three? No matter. I'll get what I need eventually."

I hate how he calls me Three. Subject Three. I'm not a person to him; I'm a science project. I've never felt so under valued.

"Prison seems to be suiting you well. You look very nice in your black jumpsuit. But then again, I knew that. When I first saw you, I knew you'd make a wonderful addition to my camp here."

He seemed to be waiting for me to say something. He wanted me to react to him. Well, I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. I put my head between my knees and pretended to try and go to sleep. In truth, I haven't been able to sleep in a while. I grow sleepier every hour, but I can't go to sleep.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, Three!" He yelled. I waited a few seconds and then I lifted my head up slowly. When I looked up, I saw that he was kneeling right in front of me, face to face. I was pretty sure fear wasn't showing on my face, but in truth his voice made my skin crawl. "I can throw you in a fire cell, you know. Ever heard of that? If you listen to rumors around the camp, you'll know that no one ever survives up there. You slowly die a painful death, never to be seen again. Would you like that? Would you like to die?"

I just noticed that his threats got worse and worse each time I didn't react to them. It seems to be that he is trying to scare me. I kept my face stoic as I looked at him. I predict that he will threaten me again.

"Or I could throw you in the torture chambers where they hang upside you by your toes while they beat you bloody. If your hearts stops beating, he saves your life just so the pain will last longer."

Aha, right again. Hmm, so are these places he' saying really real? Or is he just making up the first thing that comes in his head. With these vampires, I feel like anything is possible. But was I just imagining that twitch he did with his eyes? The same twitch I do when _I'm_ about to tell a lie. Was the voice in my head, the voice that was saying _it's a bluff,_ telling the truth?

I decided not to take the chance.

But I noticed something. Not about Osiris, but about me. I noticed, that I'm not that scared anymore. When I first got here, I was petrified, I couldn't even think straight. But now, most of that fear was gone. Anger took its place. I was _pissed_.

How _dare_ these vampires? They come into my perfect life. _My_ life-that I've been living for six years. _Six_ years! And they destroyed it in a couple of hours. Who do they think they are?

Osiris was still waiting for an answer. But the fury was still in me. He could tell.

"Hmmm, getting angry are we? You want to make the big bad man go away? Get over it. You're too weak. You made the perfect target." His voice was a sneer.

He was just taunting me, I realized. He finally got an emotional response from me. It wasn't fear, which is the one he wanted. But it was good enough.

"Kidnapping you was too easy. All I had to take care of was that dumb dog. You couldn't even defend yourself. You weak, _spineless_ piece of-"

I snapped.

I through myself at him, catching us both off guard. He was hard and cold. I pushed him hard enough that he crashed into the wall. Or he _would_ have. If he didn't go right through it. And since I was touching him, I went through as well.

We were both on the other side of the wall.

I was out of my cage.

Osiris's face clearly displayed his shock. I'm pretty sure my face mirrored his. Did I just do that?

Then his shock turned to anger. "How dare you attack me, Three! You are a prisoner!" He swung at me.

In that split second, I made up my mind not to get captured again. Because then I would clearly find out if all those torture places were real or not. I wasn't too sure he was making those up.

I dodged out of his way, before his fist hit my face. Anger growing in him, he swung again, twice this time. I dodged both.

I realized that he was gong to keep on swinging, but I can't keep dodging forever. I would mess up. So when he swung again I ducked. And I did the first thing that came to my mind. My hands shaking I curled them into a fist. Closing my eyes, I shot my fist up blindly.

It hit his face.

I guess it wasn't a hard punch, but it definitely took him and me by surprise. When did I become so impulsive…or violent?

He looked at me, pure hate in his eyes. "You will pay for that." And he through himself at me. I closed my eyes and punched again.

I felt him get thrown back, but I can't believe that I was strong enough to do that.

I opened my eyes.

"Jacob!" I yelled. Never before have I been so happy to see Jacob. He was in wolf form and he must have pulled Osiris back when he jumped at me. I knew I couldn't punch that hard.

Jake was careful not to bite Osiris. When Osiris attacked, Jake swiped at his head. Before he could recover, he did it again, this time harder. Osiris fell on the ground.

Jacob got on top of him and started to continuously claw at his face. Eventually, it was ripped off his body. But he didn't stop there. He started clawing at his body. Arms, legs and everything were being ripped to shreds. Jacob was roaring and growling as he did it.

It was horrible to watch.

I closed my eyes my, but I could still hear it. The clawing and the shredding and the growling…it was too much. I felt my head was going to explode.

I covered my ears and sank to my knees. But it was no use. I still heard it.

I don't know how long it took, but eventually the noises stopped. All I heard was Jake's ragged breath.

And then he was next to me, comforting me. I hugged him, and wept in his furry shoulder. His big head was on my shoulder. By his shaking, I could tell he was crying to.

"Are you Ok?" I asked between sobs. I felt him nod his head. "He tried to take my power, I don't know if it works. I don't know if I can _show_ things anymore." I don't know how much he understood because I was crying so hard.

He turned his head and licked the side of my face. I laughed a little bit and wiped my tears. Looking up at my shaggy, reddish brown wolf and best friend in the entire world, I knew everything was going to be ok.

**Hi! Thanks for reading. Hoped u liked it. Don't forget to review!.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Feels like a long time since I updated. Sorry! Things are going to start picking up. Enjoy!**

Nessie POV

How can someone so tired, not be able to fall asleep? It didn't seem possible. But here I am, in Jacob's warm, comfortable arms, and I'm still wide-awake.

This has never happened to me before. I was always one of those people who could fall asleep at will. I don't remember a time when I had trouble sleeping.

But right now, I never felt more exhausted and it was so frustrating not being able to fall asleep.

Jake was in his human form and he was running through one of the many long tunnels. I don't know how he knew where to go, but he never felt unsure of the direction he was going in, even when there was a fork in the road.

He was carrying me and my head was lying on his bare chest. He only had a pair of gray sweatpants on. No shoes. When I suggested that he take the shoes off of Osiris, he told me that he didn't want to have anything of his touching him. I didn't blame him.

The tunnels seemed to be going on forever. I'm glad Jake found me and saved me. Because even if by some miracle I was able to defeat Osiris by myself, I wouldn't have been able to find my way around. How was Jake doing it?

"Still can't sleep, Nessie?" he asked me. I looked up at him. His voice was casual, like this was a normal day. Like we were hunting in the woods and not running for our lives.

I ignored his question. "How do you know which way to go, Jake?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know where I'm going. I'm just trying to find a way out. I'm going in the direction that doesn't have my scent because it means I haven't been there yet. It's basically trial and error, I guess." He sounded so at ease, when he basically just said _we're lost; we don't know how to get out, so we're just gunna run around in a maze hoping that we find an exit before Osiris's goons find us. _I groaned.

"Don't worry about it Nessie," Jake said. "I'll get us out of here in no time. Just try and sleep."

How can he sound so optimistic? I felt so gloomy. "I can't sleep, Jacob. I don't know why."

He considered that for a moment. "You're probably just worried. When we get out of here and back to your parents, you fall right to sleep." His voice was light but then it turned serious. "But Nessie, you're safe with me now, OK? You don't have to worry. I'm gunna get you out of here. I promise. Just relax." His voice sounded so soothing. I wanted to believe him.

I looked around, and suddenly the walls around me looked vaguely familiar. "Jake, I think I've been here before. I know where this is."

I panicked when I suddenly realized where I recognized this place. "Oh, no Jake! No we can't be here, not here!" I started struggling in his arms. "Stop! No, no Stop!" I finally was able to get free and I started to run in the direction that we came from.

"Nessie?" Jake said, as he ran towards me and grabbed me, pulling me close to him. "What is it sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked me. The optimism in his voice was long gone. Now, his voice was fully of worry.

"We can't go in their Jake, no please!" I begged him. I sank to my knees. "Please, Jake, Please, don't make me go back in there!" The tears started coming.

"Alright, alright, shh, it's ok." He sat down next to me and out his arms around me. My head rested against his chest. "It's alright, we won't go. It's ok. Try to calm down."

I tried, but it wasn't working. My head was filled with what they did to me in that room. The _horror._

"Nessie, please," he begged me. "Its ok, its ok. Don't worry. I wont take you there. Shh."

I tried not to think about what they did. I tried thinking about something else. I focused on Jacob's voice, his heartbeat. His heartbeat was so familiar to me. It was strong and fast and clear.

"That's it sweetie," he said. "Just relax. There you go."

I don't know how long it was. But I stopped crying.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

I nodded my head. "I'm sorry Jake. I don't know what came over me."

"No Nessie, don't feel bad. It's all right. It's hard; I know it's hard. But I _will_ get you out of here. You can count on me." This time I did believe him. I needed to.

"Tell, me Nessie," he said after a while. "Tell me what they did to you," he said.

I looked at him, wanting to tell him. But I couldn't speak. My lip quivered. "I-they-I think…" I couldn't finish.

Jake understood. He put my hand to his face. "_Show_ me."

I started crying again. "I don't think I can."

Confusion swept through his face. "What do you mean?"

"They took my power, they stole it. In there." I pointed to the room where they put me in the chair. "I don't know if I can do it anymore, Jake," I sobbed.

"They _stole_ your power?" I saw the anger in his face, in his eyes. His arms started trembling. I nodded.

He made an attempt to control his anger. Only his hands were shaking now. "Try." He put my hand to his face again.

I shook my head no. I was scared to find out. If I lost my power, I would loose half my self.

"Try," he said again. I looked to his eyes. He wasn't taking no for an answer. I sighed.

Please, please work. I pressed my hand to his cheek.

I love you, Jake, I thought.

Nothing happened.

Then he smiled. "I love you too, Nessie."

I gasped. "Really? You saw it?" Relief washed over me. I had my gift! They didn't take it!

"Yup. Clear as ever." He kissed my forehead.

"Oh, I was so worried, Jake!"

"I know you were, sweetie. I know."

I layed my head against his chest again. I felt so much better now. I felt complete. I can relax now. I can breathe now.

"Um, Nessie. I don't mean to rush this perfect moment. But I think we should really keep moving."

I chuckled a little. "Yeah, you're right." We both got up. "We can go down there now. I'm not scared anymore."

"You're sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Don't worry. I'm fine." I pressed my hand to his cheek. I showed them my parents' face.

He smiled. "We'll find them soon. I promise." He took my hand. "Let's go."

We started to run. I was optimistic now. I had my power. Even when we ran past the room with the chair, it didn't break my mood. I had my power, I was with my best friend in the world and I was going to see my parents. I was going to be ok.

But something did break my mood. I heard a loud bang. The sound echoed through the halls. It scared me.

"What was that?" I asked Jake. And then I saw her.

She had come from around the corner and she ran towards us. She seemed really surprised to see us. She would've have stopped, or at have least slowed down, but they're two guys chasing her.

Jacob didn't hesitate. I saw a giant brown wolf jump over her and attack the two vampires. He left his sweat pants next to me. I picked them up.

Jake was really a skilled fighter. Still careful of biting them, he swiped at the first vampire and he flew back into the second one. Without giving them anytime to recover, Jake swung at the first vampire head, knocking it off.

The second vampire had bright red hair and he was able to dodge Jake when he attacked him. Red hair went and wrapped his arms around Jacob's body. He seemed like he was about to squeeze. But Jake was quick. He rolled around and, in a desperate move, twisted his head to bite Red Hair's head off. Thankfully there was no red liquid coming out of him. I don't know what we would do if Jake got paralyzed again.

With both vampires dead, Jake and I looked at the women vampire.

"Hello, Kate," I said.

**HEHE XD. Hope you LOVED it! REVIEW and tell me PLEASE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hehe- im getting to like the climax of the story. I'm also getting a little writer's block. If you have any ideas let me know! **Enjoy

(Edward POV)

It was infuriating to know that my daughter was within my reach, yet I couldn't get to her. She was so close, but still so far.

We didn't know how to enter. We stood outside at the front of a wall, which circled around and formed the perimeter of the place where Nessie was being held. The wall was, for lack of a better word, brick. But it wasn't brick. We figured that out as soon as we tried to break it down. We should have been easily able to. But it didn't budge, not even a little. We had to find a different way in.

At first we tried the simple things. We circled around the entire perimeter to look for an entrance. There was none. Then, we climbed to the top to see if an opening was there. We learned that the roof was just as sturdy as the sides. Breaking it down was the obvious solution for Emmett. His ego was completely wounded when he realized that he wasn't strong enough to do any damage at all.

This is the hard part of our task, I realized. Getting here was easy. But if we wanted to get Renesmee back, we would have to put our heads together and _think_.

"Any ideas?" It was Carlisle who asked. We all gathered around together waiting for someone to speak. No one did for a long time.

"Maybe it can only be opened from the inside," Bella said, after a while. She wrapped her arms around her chest like she was trying to hold herself together. I put my arms around her and she snuggled closer to me.

"That seems the most likely theory," he said. "So how would we get in?"

Silence again. I listened to all there speculating thoughts until one surprised me.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that." I was referring to Tanya. She was standing with the other members of Denali clan. Garrett seemed to be doing much better, in terms of his thoughts. All his thoughts before were extremely depressing. I tried to block him out. But now he had hope and his thoughts reflected that.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"Tanya was just thinking that maybe I could hear the thoughts of the people behind the wall."

"We've ran the wall many times. Have you heard anything then?" He asked.

"No, but I wasn't really listening. The shield is down. Maybe if I listen hard enough, I'll hear someone." The word someone lingered in the air. We knew we were all hoping that someone would be Nessie, Jacob or Kate. Knowing then, that they were all right.

"I'm going to listen while I run around the perimeter." I spun around and started to run towards to wall. I barely took two steps before two sets of arms pulled me back. I looked behind me. Bella and Esme had their grip on each of my arms.

"Yes?" I said to them when they didn't speak. I tried to control the impatience that was radiating off me. I wanted desperately to try and hear Nessie. Why are they holding me back?

"You're _not_ going by yourself," Esme said. No, _growled_ would be the more appropriate word to describe it.

I smiled sadly. She was just being a mother concerned about her son. " Alright then," I said to her.

"I'll come with you," Bella said. I heard that familiar stubborn tone that embedded into her voice. I really didn't want Bella to come because of the danger, but I knew it would futile to argue about to her. She wouldn't change her mind.

We set off. I slowly ran along the wall, Bella close next to me. I concentrated hard on the thoughts.

About halfway around, I heard them.

All three of them. Nessie, Kate and Jacob. They were together, but they weren't safe. They were being attacked.

"I hear them," I told Bella.

She gasped. "Really what are they thinking? What are they doing? Is Nessie alright?"

I paused before I answered. "They are being attacked. Jacob is fighting them off." This was yet another thing I owed Jacob. He was protecting my daughter.

Bella gasped again. "We have to help them! We have to get in!"

I listened again. Jacob had just killed the last of the two attackers.

_"Hello, Kate," Renesmee said to Kate._ I figured they had just met. I looked at Kate through Nessie's eyes. She looked like she'd been through a lot. She was wearing a black jumpsuit and there were dark circles under her eyes. Her pupils were black. She hasn't been hunting. Jacob was worried about Nessie, but I could see that she was fine.

I started listening harder, and that's when I heard the fourth voice.

"No!" I yelled in vain. They couldn't hear me. The fourth voice was another vampire, with another extraordinary ability.

Duplication.

This is the master, I realized with dread.

"Edward, what's wrong? Please, tell me!" Bella screamed anxiously in my ear.

I tried to explain to her, but I don't know if it came out right.

Nessie, Jacob and Kate weren't aware of this last vampire. It was horribly frustrating not being able to warn them.

Finally, he attacked. Throwing himself at Jacob, he caught him by surprise. Nessie screamed. Kate tried to help Jacob, but the vampire duplicated himself.

Now there were two.

The second attacked Nessie, but Kate through herself in front of her. They tumbled into the wall. The second vampire wasn't worried that the wall would break down. And he thought, just for half a second, about the actual entrance.

Oh! That's how you get in. Clever.

"Carlisle! Come!" I screamed loud enough of them to hear me. I turned to Bella and took her hand. "Let's go. I know how to get in."

I looked behind me. Carlisle and the others were running towards us at full speed. They got to us in two seconds. By that time the master duplicated himself again and started after Nessie. She panicked and ran. He chased after her.

"Edward, what's-" Carlisle started to ask.

I didn't give him time to finish before I took of running towards to entrance. It was really very clever. I would have never thought of it, and even if I did I would have never found it.

The entrance was away from the wall into the forest. I tried to find the picture that was in the master's mind. Three trees in a half circle with bushes behind them.

I found it.

"Edward, where are we going?" Bella asked. I didn't answer. I ran in the middle of the half circle. There was grass on the ground. I scanned the ground, looking for the blue twig. Honestly, if I hadn't been looking for it, I wouldn't have seen it.

Once my eyes crossed it, I bent down and picked up the blue twig. It served as some type of doorknob. But the door was on the ground.

I opened the door and there were the stairs.

"Wow," Tanya said. I think we were all very impressed.

"Come," I said and I led my family to the underground prison camp.

**Hehe XD! Thanks for reading. Don't forget to Review and tell me what you think and what you want to see happening. I'll try to put those ideas in. Happy Saturday!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alrighty, sorry it took so long for the next chapter. But it's here now. U shud review and tell me what you want to see in future chapters. Enjoy! **

(Renesmee POV)- chapter 14

I had thought that we were safe and that this nightmare was over. I don't think I've ever been more wrong. This nightmare was just getting started.

When we had found Kate I was overjoyed. It was the three of us, and we were together and on our way out of here. I was going to see my parents and it would all work out perfectly. I had gotten my hopes up. Now I realize that that was a mistake.

Because now, we are back to how we started. Maybe even worse. The vampire was chasing me. And it was clear that he wasn't going to throw me in a dungeon cell. He was gong to kill me. Fear cut through me deeper than any wound as I ran through the tunnels that Jake and I just came through.

He was catching up to me, I realized with dread. He's going to kill me and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

_Calm down,_ I told myself. _Don't panic._ _Jake will save me. _But as soon as I thought about Jake, I instantly became frightened for him.

He and Kate are fighting that first vampire. But that vampire can make more of himself. How? How is that possible? I had no idea that these powers could exist.

He could probably make an army if he wanted to. Jake could be fighting an army. I know Jacob is a good fighter, but I don't think he could take on entire army.

I brushed that though aside. If I'm going to get through this, I would have to focus.

The vampire growled behind me. I looked back. Big mistake. He was closer than I realized. I yelped and tried to run faster.

This is the bad part of being a half-vampire. I can get tired. Not easily though. I can probably sprint 100 times faster than any human for about twenty minutes before I slow down. Right now I was getting tired. How long had I been running?

A hand grabbed my shoulder. I screamed and threw myself foreword. I tripped and skidded across the floor. My jumpsuit was torn where he grabbed me.

I skidded into a room and I immediately recognized it.

_ Oh, crap._

Of all the rooms in this maze, I just had to fall into this one. The chair was still in the same place.

I didn't have time to freak out. The vampire walked in. He came in casually as though he knew that I would be too shocked or scared to run. He was right.

"You have caused me too much trouble. You and your coven," he snarled. This vampire, unlike Osiris, did not have a polite tone of voice. This guy was outright vicious.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s…" I tried to say.

"Shut up, foolish girl! It's bad enough I lost my best people, I don't want to hear you speak."

I stayed silent. He looked like he was going to talk for a while. That's fine. It gives Jake more time to save me.

"I can't believe that all this trouble started over a little girl." He started pacing. He used his hands when he talked. He seemed very frustrated. "How can someone so small, so _stupid_ cause so much trouble?"

I have never been insulted in my entire my entire life. Before this nightmare, no one has ever said anything bad about me. Hearing this vicious man call me all of these names made my eyes water.

He noticed. "Oh you completely useless girl, I get what I need out of you so that I can get rid of you." He came up to me and grabbed me by my hair. He started dragging me to the chair.

There was no way I was going back into that chair. I started struggling. Thrashing and kicking, punching and screaming.

"Damn you girl," he said. "Dreger come help me with Three!" He called out.

And then there were two sets of hands trying to hold me down. I looked and saw that it was the man from before. The man with Osiris.

Between the two of them, they managed to put me in the chair. They put the crown thing on my head.

No, _no_.

I can't believe this was happening me to me again. They're going to take my power. It didn't work last time. But this time I don't think I'll be so lucky.

The vicious vampire put another crown thing on his head while the other held me to the chair. I was still struggling.

I was _not_ having my power taken away. I will do anything to keep my power. Instinctively, I kicked the vampire that was holding me down. Hard. When did I become so strong? Uncle Emmett would be proud of me. The vampire stumbled back and into a switch.

That's when the pain started.

I think he must have pressed the on switch. I was instantly filled with grief.

All of my fighting was in vain. They were taking my power and there was nothing I could do about it.

But then I realized something. This is different from the last time. Instead of feeling something leaving my head, draining out, I felt something leaking in. Why was there this change?

The pain was still going on. This time seemed longer than the first time. After a while it started dying down and I was aware of my surroundings.

The vicious vampire was on the floor writhing in obvious agony. The other vampire was trying frantically to get the crown off of his head. But even I knew you couldn't force the crown off.

Then the pain stopped altogether, and I was able to think more clearly. The pain also stopped for the vicious vampire as well because he stopped writhing in agony.

He looked at the other vampire. "What have you _done_?" he snarled. He struck him across the face. I'm starting to think that this vicious vampire was the master and the other vampire was his minion.

The minion stumbled back again but this time he didn't hit anything, thankfully.

I took this time to try and get out of the chair. They didn't finish strapping me in so I was able to wiggle out. Once I was free, the master noticed me.

"Sit down, three," he commanded me. His voice was so frightening I almost obeyed.

I took off running. I didn't take two steps before he caught up to me and blocked my path. He was about to grab me again. I cringed in fear and closed my eyes waiting for him to strike me down, but also hoping that he would miss.

I was waiting for a while, and then I heard him grunt. And then he cussed. _Really_ loud.

I peaked my eye open and I saw that he was about to strike again. I tensed waiting, too scared to move. But this time I kept my eyes open.

And that's when I realized what happened. What went wrong…for them. Before when I kicked the minion and he fell back on the switch, it must have been a reverse switch. SO instead of my powers draining to and going to the master, his powers were drained out and coming to me.

I realized this when he attacked me and his hand went _through_ my body.

So I not only had my power, but I had his too, and all the other powers he had taken.

Despite everything that I had been through, I smiled.

Oh, yeah.

**Thanks for reading guys! Please please please….REVEIW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright guys! We are nearing the climax of the story! Reviews!**

Chapter 15-(Renesmee POV)

I was being chased down a hallway-again.

How many times have I been running down this same tunnel? I'm starting to get sick of it. I'm sick of being chased, I'm sick of being scared, I'm sick of people trying to kill me, people trying to take my powers. I'm sick of being weak, of not being able to save myself or being able to protect myself.

But I can do that now. I'm strong now. I've got more powers that I can use.

No more running, I vowed. I have to take care of myself now.

I stopped and I turned around. Sure enough the minion was chasing me. He was only a couple of yards back. I could see his face and I could tell that he was angry. I braced myself.

He should've have known better than to attack me like that. He rammed himself into me. Or I should say _through_ me. He was behind me now and so I turned and jumped on his back. He roared, infuriated, and he tried to shake me off. But I held on as tight as I could.

He tried another way to get me off. Running backwards, he was going to slam me into the wall. I braced myself again. He ran back and the next thing I knew, part of me was inside the wall, but my arms were still wrapped around him. He had just run himself into the wall.

Howling with rage, he struggled against the wall to free himself. But his efforts were futile because I hooked my arms under and over his and put my hands back into the wall. The only way he could get out is if he pulls me out. I could tell that even the strongest person couldn't pull me out of a wall.

"Nessie?"

I gasped. Is that who I think it is? No, it's a trick. He couldn't be here.

"It's me, Nessie," he said. "What-how…" His voiced trailed off. I could tell he was confused.

I was shocked. So shocked that I, stupidly, dropped my hands. I had just released the minion. But apparently, my father was quick because by the time I got out of the wall, the minion was dead at his feet.

"Daddy?" I didn't wait for him to say anything. I think he might have been too surprised too speak anytime soon. I ran right to him and jumped on him, wrapping my arms around him.

Dad immediately draped his arms around me. He kissed my cheek. "Renesmee," he said. He had such a beautiful voice. "I was so worried."

He set me down and put his hands on my cheeks. "What did they _do_ to you?" He asked me. I knew he was referring to me being inside a wall. I don't think he's ever seen that before.

I put my hand to his face. A wave of happiness hit me when I used my original power. Even with all the other powers, I would still feel incomplete without this one.

I showed him everything that happened to me. How I woke up in a cell, how I thought they stole my power, when I attacked Osiris and when Jake saved me, how we met up with Kate and immediately got separated and then how I acquired all these new powers and fought the minion with one of them.

Dad smiled sadly. "Well," he said. "I see you've had quite an excitement."

Edward POV

I smiled without humor. "Well, I see you've had quite an excitement." And she has a little bit of a temper. It might get her in to some trouble one day.

But I would think about that later. Right now I was just glad that I had my little girl in my arms again. She was safe now. I wasn't going to let anyone harm her again.

"I'm not sure exciting is the word I would use," she said. _ More like terrifying,_ she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry, love," I told her. I cradled her a little bit tighter to my chest. "But it's almost over. Your safe now."

She didn't say anything, but I was listening to her thoughts. She probably didn't want me to hear them. She was remembering when she met up with Jacob and how she felt safe and that the danger was over. She was heavily disappointed when she realized that it was far from over. She was careful not to get her hopes up now.

"I'm sorry," I said again. "So, so, sorry. But I meant what I said. I will make you safe again." If it's the last thing I do. I didn't tell her that last part however. It might frighten her.

Her thoughts took a different turn. "Your mother is fine. We got separated but she's with the rest of the family." She seemed to doubt me. "Really, love, everyone is fine."

She nodded her head but I could tell she still didn't fully believe. I sighed. Did she really not trust me anymore?

"Renesmee," I started. I tilted her head up so we were looking in each other's eyes. "Do you really think that I would be standing here, calmly and coolly if I thought you mother was in danger?"

She smiled shyly. "Of course not," she said.

"Then there really is no reason for you to worry, is there?" I asked her.

"No," she said. This time she believed me. I was relieved, but also a little worried. It never took her so long to trust me before? Why was she so doubtful now? She had been through too much, I realized. It was hard for her to trust anything now. Hopefully that won't become permanent.

"Alright sweetheart," I said to her. "Everyone's waiting. They've been so worried about you."

She brightened up at that. "Really?" she asked. She couldn't wait to see them.

"Of course, silly," I told her. Did she think that we wouldn't come for her? "We're all here." I smiled at her. "Come."

I took her hand and we began running. And that's when I heard it.

Or _him_, I should say. The master's thoughts. He was following us. We couldn't outrun him; I would have to fight him.

"Renesmee, we're being followed." She caught her breath. "Follow my scent and you'll find everyone else."

_No, no Daddy! Don't leave me,_ she thought.

"I'll catch up in a minute, love, don't worry," I told her. But I could tell she was going to worry. Nothing I could say would make her not worry. She was glad that she didn't get her hopes up.

I stopped her and looked her in the eye. "Renesmee I swear to you, that I'll catch up to you, unharmed. I promise. We'll all be together soon. Now _go._"

She took off running but not before she thought_ I love you_. She turned away with tears in her eyes. She thought she was never going to see me again. I sighed. She worries too much, just like her mother.

I started to clear my head, because right now, I was going to have a fight to the death with an extremely powerful vampire.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Please.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing. Feels good :) Warning: A little mush at the end.**

Chapter 16-Edward POV

I am not a very patient person. I never have been. Waiting is truly one of my least favorite activities to do.

Yet here I am, waiting for the Master to run down these halls. We needed to fight; we needed to end this. If I won, this entire episode would be over and my family and I could go back home safely. However, if I lost, I would die. My family might be able to beat him and they would go home safe, but the pain of losing me would haunt them, forever. Especially my Bella and Nessie. I promised both of them that I would come back. I plan on keeping that promise.

I just wanted to see them again! Both of them, together. To have them safe in my arms. Protecting them from anything and everything. Yes, I needed to make it out of this battle alive.

After all, I did have a few advantages over him. I could hear his thoughts, for one. Also, he didn't have any powers, thanks to my little Nessie. It's because of her that I have even the slightest chance to win this battle. Thirdly, I have the element of surprise. He's not expecting me at all. I don't think he even knows that I'm here, in this camp. He thinks it's completely impossible to break in, as he should. I would have never thought to look there. It was really very clever.

Ah, I can hear his footsteps now. He should be here any second. I want to jump out and attack him before he realizes what hit him. I hid myself near the ceiling on a ledge. Once he came into view, I would attack, hopefully catching him by surprise.

The footsteps were becoming louder and his thoughts were becoming clearer. I growled. He was thinking about Nessie, what he was going to do to her when he found her. He knew the strengths and weaknesses of all her powers. He knew how to use them against her. Once he beat her he was going to take back all the powers and kill her slowly, painfully.

My whole body went colder than ice. He was _not_ touching her.

My body instinctively went into a crouch. I was ready. I would rip him apart.

Finally, he came into my sight. I waited for him to get farther. He still didn't now I was here. In three seconds I would attack. 3…2…1…Now!

I jumped off the ledge; head first, shooting down like an arrow. He didn't notice me until I was right next to him, but then it was too late. Still in motion, I grabbed him and flipped him over and we both landed on the ground. He hit the ground before I did and he hit it extremely hard. I landed gracefully on my back.

Not giving him time to recover, I jumped on top of him and tried to grab his head. But he was quick. He took my hands before they reached him, punched me once in my face, and then kicked me off. I flew back and landing on the ground. Quickly I got to my feet.

So much for my element of surprise.

Well I still had two advantages left. I needed to make the best of them. I searched his thoughts. He was confused as to who I was and how I got in. He was wondering how I figured out about the entrance and if I brought more people in. He has no idea.

Then he shifted his thoughts to how he was going to attack me next which is what I was really interested in. His plan was to take off my head. That was his target. He was going to strike me low and before I could recover grab my head and twist it snap it. Interesting.

He came. When he attacked low and jumped over him and onto his back.

_What the-?_ He was suddenly remembering when Nessie did this exact same thing to someone else before, when she was struggling. Good girl.

Now that I was on his back he tried to get me off by flipping me. I grabbed his head and allowed myself to be flipped over but I landed on my feet. I continued the flow by throwing him over me. He landed hard on the ground face up with his head still in my hands. He growled.

I saw in his thoughts that he was going to grab my head next, but I took his hands before he had the chance.

When I heard what he was going to do next, I knew how I could finish this. He was lying on the ground face up and I was standing right above his head. His plan was to kick my head back so that he could continue to flip backwards and land on his feet with his back facing to me.

This was the end for him. He kicked back aiming for my head, but I moved my head and caught his foot in my hands. I pulled his foot and he rolled backwards landing on his stomach. Without missing a beat, I put my foot on his back and grabbed his arms. I pulled extremely hard. He yelled in agony and then I managed to rip his arms off his body.

He howled in rage and agony. No longer seeing him as a threat, I turned him over on his back. He looked at me with pure hatred.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked him. I wanted him to know who killed him.

He didn't answer. I growled and picked up his head slammed it on the ground. His skull cracked.

"No," he said. His voice was a growl.

"I'm the girl's father," I told him.

He just looked at me. I searched his thoughts. He was wondering which girl I was talking about because he's abused many girls. I growled. And then he saw that I looked familiar to him.

"You're getting closer," I told him. He didn't know what I was talking about. He didn't know that I could read minds.

And that's when he put two and two together. He saw the resemblance between Nessie and me. He realized that I was her father. He found it funny.

"Oh, she's yours, truly?" he asked with a smile. "Well you can take her. She's weak, pathetic. I don't know why they brought her to me in the first place."

Fury coursed through my body. I heard him thinking about something else but I didn't pay attention. All the anger I held inside since I figured out Nessie was taken came rushing out in an instant. All the pain of seeing my Bella in distress, worrying over Nessie came out.

I picked this monster up by the neck and slammed him into the wall. Once. Twice. A third time. Then I bit off a piece of his neck.

"No one hurts my family!" I screamed at him. "NO one!"

I kept slamming him into the wall, punching him, biting him, unaware of my surroundings. My anger was clouding my vision. All I saw was this vile creature, who had caused horrible pain to the two people I loved most.

I didn't realize someone else came behind me until he grabbed my arms and pulled me back. "No Edward. Stop. He's dead." It was Carlisle, my father.

But I didn't listen. I tried to attack the monster again, but Carlisle's strong arms held me back.

"Enough Edward. Remember who you are. This isn't you. Stop now."

I couldn't stop. I had to rip this vile creature apart. He needed to die. I needed to tear him apart limb by limb. I hated my father for keeping me from him.

"Son, please. This isn't you. Your family needs you. Stop."

As soon as he mentioned my family, I quit struggling. "Family," I gasped.

"Yes," Carlisle said. "You don't want your family to see you like this, do you?"

I fell to my knees. Carlisle released me when he saw that I wasn't going to fight anymore. "No," I told him.

I took deep, long breaths, trying to calm myself. Carlisle rubbed my back, thinking calm thoughts.

Soon I heard footsteps. "Do you hear them coming, Edward? It's Nessie and Bella. They're worried about you."

My family is coming for me. I loved them so much. I needed to calm down. They couldn't see me like this.

"Daddy!" As soon as I heard her voice, all the anger came rushing out of me.

"Nessie," I said. She needed me. I stood up and she ran right into me. "Sweetheart, are you alright?"

"Oh, Daddy! I'm fine." She wrapped her arms around my neck and I picked her up, even though she was a slightly too big to pick up. I didn't care. She would always be my little girl.

"Your mother-is she-" But I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence.

"Edward!" Ah, There she was. There's my Bella. She slammed into me as well.

"Are you Alright?" she asked me, kissing my neck, cheek, and any part of me she could reach.

"I'm perfectly fine, love," I said to her, enjoying the way her kisses felt on me. I was vaguely aware of Carlisle taking care of the body behind me. "I'm so glad you both are alright," I told them. I kissed Nessie's cheek. "We were worried about you."

She smiled. "And _we_ were worried about _you_."

I smiled at her. "I'm fine. Don't worry. We're together. Everything will be alright."

**Sorry if it got a little too mushy at the end. But I hoped the fight scene evened it out. Don't forget to REVIEW. I love reviews. They're so awesome.**


	17. Chapter 17

**KK, guys. Hope you liked the last chapter. Next one is here. Reviews are appreciated.**

Chapter 17-Edward POV

"Are we ready to go?" Carlisle asked. He looked around the room at everyone who had came and helped recue Nessie and Kate. By some miracle we were all unharmed. No casualties at all.

I'd have to remember to thank my father for stopping me from loosing control completely. I don't know what I would have done if Nessie or Bella had seen me like that.

"Yes," she and Kate answered as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Jacob, in his wolf form, second them with an eager growl.

Of course they would be ready to leave. Why wouldn't they? I'm sure that they couldn't wait to get out of this god-awful place, given that this entire episode was a nightmare for them.

Garrett smiled at Kate and kissed her cheek. It was good to see them reunited. When we first came, Garrett had gone straight for Kate. She was being attacked at that time and they fought him off together.

"Alright then," Carlisle said. "Lets go." We all followed him out. Nessie was riding on Jacob. She seemed too tired to run. Garrett was with Kate. Those four were the first ones up the stairs and out of the hidden door. Bella was with me and we took up the rear.

As soon as we were all outside, I saw Renesmee relish the fresh air. It was daytime and the sun was out. Thankfully we were in the middle of the woods so no human would see us sparkle.

Renesmee POV

I took a deep breath. The air was clean and fresh. And the sun was warm on my cheeks.

"Doesn't it feel nice, Jake?" I asked him.

He knew what I was talking about. He nodded.

"I can't wait to get home. I feel like this isn't over until we're all back home."

He nodded as if to say _I'll get you home in no time_, and then he took off sprinting. I was vaguely aware of Garrett and Kate behind us the whole ride home. Actually, I wasn't really aware of anything. It was just me and Jake.

I tried to fall asleep, but for some reason I couldn't. I was exhausted, and I was really comfortable, lying against Jake's warm body. I should have been able to sleep easily. Maybe I was just anxious. When I get home in my own bed, I should fall asleep.

We only stopped once on the way home and that was just to drop of the Denali clan. We hugged and kissed and said our goodbyes. Who knew when we would see each other again? Hopefully it would be on better circumstances.

Garrett and Kate came up to me. I was glad to see that he was happy. That depressed look he had before we found Kate seemed to have been permanently etched on his face. It was good to see him smiling with his arm around the woman he loved.

"I wanted to thank you, Nessie," he told me.

Thank me? What did he want to thank _me_ for?

He saw my confused expression. "For going out to look for Kate," he clarified. "It was dangerous and you didn't have to do it but you did it anyway. Thank you."

I smiled. "I had to do something Garrett," I told him. "You were so miserable."

Kate giggled. "He just missed me, didn't you Garrett?" She asked him.

"You know I did," he answered. His voice was low and playful and he had a wide grin on his face. They kissed. Jacob made a gagging sound.

They stopped when they heard it. Garrett laughed. "Thank you again, Nessie." He winked and then walked away.

Jacob POV

Nessie watched Kate and Garrett walked away. She looked down at me.

"Ready?" she asked. I nodded. I needed to get her home so that she could feel completely safe.

I started running and the rest of the Cullens followed me. I enjoyed how the wind felt in my hair and I enjoyed the fresh air.

It didn't take long to get back to the main house. Everyone went inside except for me Nessie and her parents. I dropped them off at the cottage.

Edward came up to me. "Thank you, Jacob," he told me. "For keeping my daughter safe. You have yet again done me a great kindness."

I grinned. _Yeah, and it's not the first time I didn't do it for your benefit._

He laughed. "No, but it still doesn't erase the gratitude I feel. Thank you." He reached out with his fist. I bumped it with my nose.

"Bye, Jacob," Nessie said and she squeezed me tight before climbing off. I felt strangely naked when she got off.

She kissed my nose. "Thanks, Jake," she said.

I laughed and licked the side of her face, from her chin up.

She giggled. "Ew, gross Jake." She tried to wipe her face with the sleeve of her jumpsuit, but I just licked the other side.

She laughed again. "Cut it out, Jake," she said in between giggles.

"Alright, enough you two," Bella said. She stood between us. "Thanks again, Jake," she told me.

I smiled at her and then I looked at Nessie, waving my tongue out at her. She squealed and ran inside.

We all laughed.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Jacob," Edward said. "Get some sleep."

"Yeah Jake, go on home, I bet Billy's worried about you," Bella said.

Oh good point. My dad must be wondering where I am. I nodded and then turned and ran towards La Push.

_Hey Jake, what happened? _It was Seth. He was in wolf form. _Where were you for the past couple of days?_ He didn't seem worried. He thought I had gone on a trip with Nessie.

I laughed. _You have no idea._

**Hey peoples. This is officially the end of the story. This was my first fanfic. Tell me what you thought of it please. Before you do anything….REVIEW! Thanks.**


End file.
